Power of Ally
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally does her first big concert and Ally Junior get a special gift...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Power of Ally**

**Finally the world will get to see and hear Ally Dawson and how awesome she is. Tonight in Miami it's Ally's first really big concert on her own.**

Many famous people are there to see her sing and rock it on stage. Miley Stewart and her friends Lilly and Oliver are there. Chad Dylan Cooper is there with a random slut as his date. London Tipton and Jake Ryan are there. Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray took time off from their tour to be there. Tawni Hart and her boyfriend are there. Sharpay Evans and her brother Ryan are there. Kevin, Joe and Nick Lucas and their close friend Stella are also there. Mikayla is there with some Goth-guy as her date. Cody Martin and Bailey Pickett are there. And finally Austin, Trish and Dez are there, of course.

Backstage Ally is getting ready. She put on her red / black sparkle tank top and her dark-blue skinny jeans and her white boots.

"Mommy, good luck!" says Ally Junior, Ally's 15 year old daughter with a smile.

"Awww, thanks sweetie!" says Ally as she grab her guitar. Her pink Stratocaster electric guitar that was given the nickname Allycaster.

With a sweet smile on her face Ally give Ally Junior a hug and then she walk out into the hallway and off towards the stage.

At the same time Ally Junior turn on the big flat-screen TV in Ally's dressing-room so she can see the whole show from there.

Before she walk out on stage, Ally throw the white guitar strap across her shoulders, put on her black headset-mic and wipe some dust off her fancy guitar.

As she walk out on stage, Ally plug her guitar into the amp and walk to the center of the stage.

"Hi, everyone! Welcome to my first big concert. I'm really happy to see so many cool people here today. I hope you'll have an awesome time with me." says Ally with a big smile. "Are you ready? Let's rock!"

Ally wink towards her band behind her and they begin to play the intro to 'Double Take'. As the actual song begins Ally start to play and sing.

"Wow, that's my Ally! There was a time when her stage fright would've made it impossible for her to go up on stage like this, in front of five thousand people." thinks Austin to himself. He is so proud of her.

Trish and Dez are really impressed too. Even though they knew that Ally had it in her they never thought that she would ever rock it out like this.

In Ally's dressing-room, Ally Junior thinks that her mommy is cool too.

"Mommy is awesome!" says Ally Junior to herself.

Soon it's time for another song.

Ally begin to play a new alternative version of 'Break Down the Walls'.

Nobody who sees how Ally rock now could believe that the same woman once was very shy and had horrible stage fright. She sing with power and confidence and play her guitar like a total pro, as if she'd been doing this for years.

After two more songs Ally calls her husband up on stage. Austin grab his custom-guitar that Dez hands to him. The guitar that Ally once gave to Austin.

Austin walk up on stage. Ally give him a headset-mic, which he put on. He plug in his guitar into an amp and winks at his wife.

"Okey, people..." says Ally. "Now it's time for the last song that I'm gonna sing together with my wonderful husband. The one and only...Austin Moon!"

"Let's rock, babe!" says Austin to Ally.

Austin and Ally, together with the band begin to play a new song titled 'Starlight Flowers' that Ally wrote just for this concert.

When the song come to an end the light on stage go less and less bright and white smoke come down from above as Austin and Ally kiss each other with true passion.

"Austin & Ally! Austin & Ally!" cheers the crown in joy as Austin and Ally and the band heads backstage while the stage lights turn off.

Once backstage, Austin and Ally meet their daughter who give both of her parents a big nice hug.

"Mommy. Daddy. You were really cool out there." says Ally Junior.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Ally.

Ally, Austin and their daughter head to Ally's dressing-room.

Austin and Ally put their guitars against the wall.

"Ally, I think tonight would a perfect time for...you know what." whisper Austin to his wife.

"Good idea." whisper Ally back.

Ally open the black wooden cabinet in the room and pull out a sparkle pink Telecaster electric guitar with silver / black pickguard and 'Ally J' written on the guitar body in fancy white script.

"Is that for me?" says a very happy Ally Junior with a huge smile.

"Yes, girl. Dad and me think that you're finally ready for your own custom-guitar." says Ally as she hands the new cool guitar to her daughter.

"Aww, thanks soo much!" says Ally Junior as she hug her new guitar.

Austin and Ally love to see how happy their daughter is to have her own special custom-guitar.

**The End.**


End file.
